The use of an electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet, and a wearable device has become daily routine, which has led to an increase in interest in security and usability issues of these devices. In fact, security and usability typically have a trade-off relationship, in which usability generally decreases when security increases.
When a Two-Dimensional (2D) fingerprint sensor is installed together with a display, fingerprint recognition enabling high-security can show improvements in usability. The increase in security and usability can be simultaneously achieved by organically associating user touch inputs using a Touch Sensitive Panel (TSP), with touch inputs for executing fingerprint recognition.